22 Years Later
by MarieGirl
Summary: Hermione Granger's life had been no fairy tale. A break-up, a divorce, two kids, and a third child on the way. She's almost 41 and she's getting married again. Her life is no fairy tale, it just simply is...


**A Note from MarieGirl: **_So here goes another one. I am very bored and there is no good TV on, considering it is 3:00am. I came up with this idea today while I was cleaning –and no the story has nothing to do with cleaning… I figured I would give it a shot and see how things went. Okay on to the story…_

_Bollar: (Bow-ler) a mythical serpent like dragon… _

_Imungi: (E-moom-gee) a part dragon_

_Tarasque: (Tear- ah- skwa)a dragon beast_

Hermione didn't want to open her eyes. Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous. She knew she would have to get up at some point, because just from the feel of the bed she wasn't in her room. She twisted her back slightly and heard multiple cracking sounds from all over her body.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open allowing the morning light to shine in her big brown eyes. Her caramel tan skin suddenly turned ghost white. She bit her lower lip as she always did when she was nervous. With her breath held she slowly moved inch by inch out of the bed.

When her feet were flat on the floor she ran around the room looking for her clothes. It was a dirty room, much like a cheap muggle motel room. The walls looked stained, the floor was scuffed, and she could see stains of different colors on the bed she had just left. Her rush to get out of the room became more urgent as she looked at where she had slept the night before.

She had found her deep pink lace bra, her butt lifting skinny jeans, and her chest enhancing shirt but her underwear was nowhere in sight. The man in the dirty bed started to move as if he was waking from his sleep. Hermione gave the room a quick once over before giving up on finding her lace boy-shorts underwear.

"Merlin forgive me."

She mumbled the words quietly as she turned quickly on the spot. There was a tiny pop the sounded as she left the room. It was a loud enough sound to wake the man in the bed. He sat up running his hands through his hair. He looked around for Hermione, but realized quickly that she had left.

_7 Years Later, in Diagon Alley_

"Bollar, come on." There was a short pause, "I will give you to the count of ten. One…"

Hermione Granger was standing two windows down from the broom shop. Her son stood in the window staring at the racing brooms he had wished for. He knew his mother would never buy one, yet he secretly longed everyday to purchase one for himself. His mother stood just a few windows away from him, he could hear her tapping her foot as she counted.

"…eight, nine,"

He turned towards her and walked slowly in her direction. A smirk crawled across his face slowly; she hated when he wasted her time, when he waited until the last second to do something, and when he fawned over the brooms. He took a kind of pleasure watching her turn pink in frustration.

"Would you like a book about the brooms?" Hermione asked trying to be fair to the son she hardly understood.

His eyes lit up with excitement. She thought they had made a deal.

"How about one on the players? Malfoy has been having a really good season and so has the Weasley girl."

"Ginny, she is your godmum I'm sure she wouldn't care if you used her name."

"I'm talking as a fan right now, mum. You interrupted me you hate when I do that to you. Anyway, Malfoy and Weasley both have books out. Please?"

His please was long and held out. Hermione had never had the intention of saying no to her son about a book, but his annoying manner almost made her reconsider. He thought he could get everything he wanted by whining and begging.

"Oh alright darling. Go get your books I'll meet you at the checkout in ten minutes."

Hermione was glad her son was starting to take an interest in something she understood, books. There was a reason she was in the bookstore, but she had been dreading actually getting the book she needed. She slowly took steps towards the self help isle, trying not to look anyone in the eye on her way there.

Her eyes wandered the shelves quickly hoping to finally get out of the torturous isle. She skimmed the book spines until she came across it.

"Start Over, Move On, and Start Over Again…"

Hermione had been alone when she found out she was pregnant. She and Ron had broken up the night she went off on a wild single girl on the town night. But when he found out she was pregnant, he promised to take care of her. They continued dating, planning everything. They were ready for any and everything.

Girl names for the baby: Molly Jean or Rose Monika

Boy names for the baby: Hugo William or Gerald James

Ron had planned where they would live, what he would do for money. He had even come up with a picture of what their child would look like. He had gone to a wizard painter and let him paint the picture in his mind. He had given Hermione the drawing on their last doctor visit before the baby was born.

Hermione looked at the painting with curiosity. He had one boy and one girl, the girl with brilliant blue eyes and long brown hair. The boy with deep chocolate eyes and curly red hair. It wasn't until that moment Hermione had considered the child not being Ron's. She started to cry as she looked at the painting, to Ron they were tears of complete happiness.

When Hermione had her child Ron wasn't in the room. She had requested to make it just her and the doctors. She asked Ron not to tell anyone she was in labor and just wait by himself in the waiting room. When the doctors described her child to her, she asked them to go find Ron and ask him to leave.

Ron was furious the next day when he visited. He screamed about how he looked at the baby, 'baby Granger' the tag said. He had been so happy and when he looked the baby looked at him; with cold grey eyes.

Hermione didn't see Ron again after that. Ginny came to comfort her, and accepted godmum position on the condition that Harry be the godfather.

Hermione had felt abandoned by Ron, though she had understood. It took her months to even talk to another man, just as she started to heal she met 'him.'

His name was James Casey, he was a muggle lawyer. They had hit it off instantly. He loved her and her small baby boy. They were married quickly; it was a small wedding that not many knew about.

But as her son aged he grew mean towards James. Hermione had tried to keep her magical life hidden from her new life. But one day James came home from work and found the young boy flying around the living room.

They had been married for five years, but he felt no remorse just leaving. He was their source of income, housing, and food. Hermione had moved in with Ginny and Harry for six months while she worked overtime in a restaurant to make enough cash to get a small flat.

But now she felt cursed. Two very strong relationships were ruined so quickly by so little. She had been officially divorced for a year and a month, and it was time to start over… again.

"You did an amazing job this last season. I've watched all the games, not in person of course."

Hermione heard he son's voice ring clear through the crowd. She turned he head and saw a flash of white blonde hair.

There in front of her, talking to her son, was Draco Malfoy. He was the best rated Seeker in the world for the last three years straight, he only visited home once a year. Hermione suddenly felt very unlucky. The tall blonde walked closer to her with his arm around her son's shoulders.

"Mum, look who was doing a book signing. Look see!"

Her son was shoving a book in her face, where a message was written in dark ink. She smiled and handed her son her purse telling him to go buy whatever book he wanted. And without a moment to spare he disappeared.

She stood in silence for a moment. Hermione wasn't even sure if he remembered that night, if he was aware in anyway shape or form that it had been her he talked to all the way to a crappy hotel.

"Weasley must have been pissed." He said calmly.

"What?"

"Well that boy called you mum which leads me to believe you are his mum. And he has no freckles. Just big grey eyes and hair as blonde as mine. I'm sure Weasley was thoroughly angry."

"Bollar and my lives are none of your concern, Draco."

"Do you think I didn't catch his name when he first told me? It was his name that made me look up from the table. The name reminded me of me."

He was being smug, the smirk planted on his face was irking her.

"He's a pretty kid, just think if it had been a girl."

Draco's words were whispered. He had leaned in very close. Hermione didn't feel uncomfortable with his closeness.

"Well," Draco said standing up tall once again, "I have to be going. Training starts tomorrow. Listen, I have a year and a half long run coming up but I'd love to get together on my day back in town. Just to discuss my son of course."

He left before she could say another word.

_6 Months Later, at Malfoy Manor_

Hermione opened her eyes stretching out in her bed. But as she stretched she hit another body in the bed. She mentally cursed herself. Looking around the room she already knew where she was, and who she was with.

She and Draco had met up to discuss Bollar the night before. Draco gave her two tickets to a London game he'd be playing. She knew how much Bollar would love to see a game in person. They had talked about everything they possibly could that involved her son.

Then before she knew it the conversation was about their lives, then their personal business, then their sex lives.

And now here she was, ten drinks in and she had wound up in his bed. She looked at the ground, her clothes were in a much neater pile this time around. As if she knew in her buzzed state that she would be sneaking out in the morning.

She slide out the door quietly, trying not to wake him in his own home. She disappeared with a small pop as soon as his bedroom door had closed.

_5 Years Later, at Hermione's flat_

Bollar was home for Christmas break and Hermione was glad to have the help. She was cooking dinner and a small girl was running around the house with fire at the tip of her toy wand. The young boy handled the girl with care and love.

"Say Love you. Come on, moon." Bollar whined at the little girl.

"Bow, leave Imungi"

Bollar just walked away from his sister. He grey eyes became cold and sad as he walked away. He just smiled at her. He pushed a piece of her dirty blonde hair from her face.

"Is Draco stopping by?" Bollar asked.

"I don't know, probably not. He hasn't stopped by for anything else, why start now?"

_10 Years Later, at Malfoy Manor_

"Mom really I am fin, go on they need you."

"Well they can't really start without me now, can they?"

Imungi laid in her bed looking up at her mother. She shrugged giving off a small smile.

"Moon, what happened to the whole plan? You remember that plan we had for your schooling?"

"Yes mum, don't get too involved with people. Focus on my studies. Visit dad because he's nervous about the new job. Tell dad he's a great coach even if he isn't. And don't let my boyfriends affect me."

Hermione stayed quiet nodding. The look on her face was all she needed to communicate with her daughter.

" Ooh, maybe we could magic the bed down to the gardens!" Imungi cried out happily.

"Nope," Hermione said quickly, "you got yourself into this now you get to miss out. Besides this shouldn't even be happening."

"Mum, you're not even that big yet. You look great."

Hermione gave her daughter a frustrated look.

"That's not what I meant. Why now? Is it some sort of third time's a charm thing? Why should I go down there now after all these years and finally have a crappy gunshot wedding?'

"Because I went through a lot of trouble to talk you up to dad all year, that's why you're going down there. I worked damn hard."

"Oh so you did talk to your dad at school? Wasn't he suppose to be watching you?"

"He did. But in the instance you're referring to he watched about ten seconds to late. It's a little funny now, but when that door burst open six months ago I thought I was dead."

Hermione shook her head and kissed her daughter's forehead. She left her daughter in bed, alone to look at her always growing stomach.

The gardens looked beautiful. Hermione did what she was suppose to do. But when she got up to the minister, Draco wasn't beaming.

"Hey, do you actually want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"I love our kids, and I love what we have become and what we could be."

"Is that good enough for what we're about to do?"

"For me."

That was all they said until they had to say 'I do.' Hermione looked down at her stomach, feeling as if it was growing bigger by the second. Draco took her hand and suggested they goo check on their idiot daughter.

When Hermione had gone in search of her starting over book she never imagined she would have a fairy tale relationship. And those expectations were met. She and Draco were getting married for a few reasons, their children, stability, and really good sex.

She was a 40 year old, pregnant bride. There was nothing amazing about that. Her 22 year old son had left home and would be getting married in just a few years. Her 15 year old daughter was already pregnant. Yeah, her life was no fairy tale, but Draco would give it stability.

In a few months she would be able to hold her little girl, Tarasque. Draco had found the name. Hermione wasn't thrilled, but then again her life was already filled with dragons, she might as well add another.

It wasn't a fairy tale, it wasn't a typical happy ending. It was simply 22 years later…

**A Note from MarieGirl: **_So there it is. It is now almost 5:00am. It wasn't meant to be super detailed, or in depth. It was just meant to be a short little one-short. I wanted to write something that I hadn't read yet. I have yet to read something like this on this sight, so I figured I'd give it a shot. Feel free to __**review**__._


End file.
